As a related-art headphone device, a headphone device is known which is electrically connected to a playback device via a cable and which outputs an audio signal that is output from the playback device (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 5 is a schematic structural view illustrating a related-art headphone device.
A headphone device 100 includes two housings 200, two front portions 300, and two ear pads 4. Each of the housings 200 is connected to an input terminal 8 via a cable 6. The cable 6 includes a lead provided therein. The input terminal 8 is connected to an output terminal 11 of a playback device 10. The playback device 10 reproduces an audio signal, and outputs the reproduced audio signal from the output terminal 11.
The headphone device 100 includes, in addition to the structure described with reference to FIG. 5, driver units and bushes (not shown). The driver unit is fixedly bonded to a rear surface of the front, portion 300 using an adhesive or the like. The driver unit includes a magnetic circuit (not shown) which itself includes a voice coil (not shown), a magnet (not shown), and the like, a diaphragm (not shown), and the like, and is electrically connected to the input terminal 3 via the cable.
The ear pad 4 is formed, in the shape of a cylinder of an elastic body such as a rubber member, and includes a through hole (not shown) in a fore-and-aft direction. The ear pad 4 is in a state of being held, in front of the front portion 300.
In the headphone device 100, an audio signal which is output from the output terminal 11 of the playback device 10 is input via the input terminal 8, and the audio signal which is input from the input terminal 8 is input to the driver unit via the lead in the cable 6. The driver unit converts the input audio signal into a vibration by using the magnetic circuit. Transfer of the vibration via the voice coil to the diaphragm causes the audio signal to be emitted. A user of the headphone device 100 reproduces the audio signal from the playback device 10 under a state in which the ear pads 4 are inserted into the user's ears and, for example, the playback device 10 is in a pocket of the user's clothes. With this, the audio signal reproduced by the playback device 10 is emitted by a driver unit 7 via the input terminal 8 and the cable 6. The emitted studio signal is transferred to the inside of the ear pads 4 via holes in the front portions 300. This transfers the audio signal to the ears of the user to which the ear pads 4 are attached, and the user can listen to the audio signal which is output from, the headphone device 100.